


The dreams I dream, my favourite wishful thinkin'. Oh, he's bookmarked everywhere

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Barbie knows her shit, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Hiding, Idiots in Love, Procrastinating, Secret Messages, Short & Sweet, Smoking, Tim Curry - Freeform, Written on a Dare, babyboy's laughing is singing in my ears, just for fun, secretly smoking in the attic, sfw, smoking kills, that sounds like a russian roulette thing, well not a "dare" really I don't wanna go so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: My best friend gave me three words; Barbie, Attic and Cigarettes and said: "Write, woman. Write like the wind"So the wind wrote this:





	The dreams I dream, my favourite wishful thinkin'. Oh, he's bookmarked everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend gave me three words; Barbie, Attic and Cigarettes and said: "Write, woman. Write like the wind"
> 
> So the wind wrote this:

  
You had put it off for days, finding every excuse you could think of more important than to actually deal with it. You weren't the nostalgic type and had really no desire to relive old memories.

It was an uneventful thursday. Tim was working and you got bored waiting for him to come home - this might be a good a time as any getting things done. You turned the tv off, put your headphones on so you didn't have to listen to the eerie silence in the attic and jogged up the stairs

You had about 8 boxes to go through so you figured you'd start lightly, picking the smallest one on top of the pile labeled **"BARBIES AND WHATNOTS"** and carried it to the window where you would have the best light.  
Opening it up you immediately saw two dolls - Dr Barbie & Gymnast Stacie, folded together over a pack of Marlboro. _"How ironic."_ you thought as you grabbed the pack, understanding Tim had secretly been smoking in the attic - even though he had promised he'd try to quit.  
You decided not to say anything to him, but grabbed a crayon from a box and wrote him a little note, attaching it to one of the Barbies and hung the doll from a string on the door handle.

A couple of days went by and you had actually forgotten all about it, when his heartily laugh from the floor above you echoed in the house. _"He must've found my note."_ you thought, smiling to yourself, going on about your business.  
His honest, infectious, belly-rumbling laugh grew louder and louder as he came walking in the hall.  
Stepping through the bedroom doors, he had tears in his eyes, cheeks a faint flushed pink and his face so radiant.

_"What's this, love?"_ he asked, doubled over with laughter, holding the Barbie with the note that read: _"Barbie says 'be a fighter put down the lighter, cause you ain't foolin' noone, Tim'"_ stuck through her rigid, outstretched arms.

It was hard to keep a straight face as his elation rubbed off on you and spread throughout your body, and in that moment it became so obvious why you loved him.  
Sitting down on the bed out of exhaustion, he just wheezed as he rubbed his teary eyes, making sounds that he couldn't take it anymore.

Your stomach grew warm as you sat down beside him, his beauty - so chest bubbly & soul shudderingly sincere.

_"So you found my secret stash, huh?"_ was the first thing he said as soon he could speak coherently.

You nodded.

_"Kinda embarrassing, I have to admit"_ he said and chuckled a little. _"Me sneaking off to smoke, like I'm 14 again."_

You took his hand and interlocked your fingers.

_"You said you'd quit."_

_"I know. I'm sorry, love."_

You sat quiet for a moment.

_"Thank god Barbie ratted me out then."_ he laughed. _"Now, I can't hide."_


End file.
